In multiple fiber interconnection arrangements, a plurality of pairs of associated optical fibers are to be interconnected and such interconnections must thereafter be held securely and carefully, usually in an organizer tray or cassette within a larger enclosure or cabinet, and usually in an array of such trays or cassettes. Such trays must also hold generous portions of the fibers adjacent the interconnections, or splices, to permit splice repair without requiring cable replacement. Preferably the trays or cassettes also provide for securing jacketed portions of the cables containing one or more of the optical fibers, at ends of the trays. The splice connections comprise fusion of the ends or end lengths of the associated optical fibers, or adhesive bonding, or precision clamping, and the thus-fused fiber ends are preferably maintained within a protective sleeve or adapter to maintain the precision alignment of the fibers and provide a level of physical protection and strain relief to the splice coupling.
It is desired to provide a holder for the array of splice connections of a plurality of pairs of associated fibers.